If My Heart Was A House
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: "Don't stop, that's my favorite song." Ed complained. He'd never even heard the song before. Winry giggled and kept humming. Inspired by If My Heart Was a House by Owl City / EdWin drabbles / Rated T for possible future content
1. If My Heart Was A House

**AN: Hey guys, I just got a random inspiration for a EdWin songfic while listening to If My Heart Was A House by Owl City. I think it really kind of fits Ed and Winry's relationship... BTW DID YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU DIDN'T GO DIG IT UP SOMEWHERE IT'S AMAZING. So yeah, this is where my EdWin drabbles/songfics/so on are gonna go for now on. If they go with a song-based theme I guess... That sound like a good idea? Hm. Well I hope you like it.**

**_SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF FMA..._**

_Disclaimer: FMA Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa only my favorite mangaka in the entire universe. _

_

* * *

_

_You're the sky that I fell through,_

_And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you._

_The sun hung from a string, _

_Looking down on the world as it warmed everything._

Edward sighed as he walked into the yellow house known as the Rockbell Automail Shop. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of metal clanking together up the steps and he smiled. He blinked as he felt something rubbing against his ankles and looked down at the grey cat that his little brother had refused to kick out of the residence. He rolled his eyes and picked it up.

"Is Al sleeping? You're probably hungry." Ed told the purring kitten. He took it to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of milk. He kicked it closed and set the kitten down, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet and pouring some milk into it and setting it down. "I don't know how you can drink that, but if you like it." he frowned and put the milk back in the fridge. Ed observed the kitten for a moment in silence before he sighed and made his way up the steps.

_Chills run down my spine as our fingers intertwine,_

_And yours sighs harmonize with mine._

_Unmistakably I can still feel your heart,_

_Beat fast when you dance with me._

Ed peeked into Winry's room and blinked. Winry was sitting there at her workbench, looking intently at a piece of automail. She sighed heavily and wiped at her brow before pulling her goggles off her face and slouching. Ed tiptoed in and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, making her jump slightly.

"Ugh, Ed. Don't sneak up on me like that." she frowned up at him. He snickered.

"You done working for today?" he asked. Winry nodded. "Good. I want to talk to you." he pulled her up from her work bench and dragged her to the bed sitting a few feet away.

"About what?" she asked suspiciously, sitting down and pulling her feet into her lap. She rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to make herself warmer.

"Nothing in particular." Ed shrugged his signature red jacket off his shoulders and threw it over Winry. She slid her arms through it and brought the sleeve to her nose, taking a big whiff of the scent; it smelled like oil and dirt, and just like _Ed_.

_We got older and I should have known_

_(do you feel alive?)_

_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone._

_(Oh, but you'll survive.)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay._

_(Bombs away…bombs away…)_

"Is Al sleeping?" Ed asked. Winry nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ed felt heat rise up to his cheeks but didn't say anything; _he should be used to this by now_.

"Yeah. I gave him some soup and he passed out while reading one of his books." she smiled. "He's been reading a lot lately, his grip on the books has been getting stronger." she fidgeted with the sleeves of the red sweater. Edward grinned.

"That's good. I'm glad he's getting better." he sighed, relieved to be hearing good news. He was glad his brother was in his original body but if it had a negative effect then what good would it do…

"How's work been going? How was that evaluation thing Colonel Mustang did?" Winry asked him. Ed scowled slightly.

"It was fine. I got all my work done the night before so I didn't get yelled at. It's not like Mustang did the evaluation himself though, he had his babysitter do it." he grumbled.

"Miss Hawkeye? Hm, I just talked to her the other day…" Winry yawned. Ed looked at her expectantly. "I told her to take it easy on you, I know you're stressed out with work and making sure Al is okay and everything." she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"What did she say…?" Ed asked her. The last thing he wanted was for people at work to make fun of him for actually having home problems now.

"She said she understood and if you weren't too behind she wouldn't say anything." Winry shrugged.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully,_

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North._

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall,_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home._

She let go and laid down on her stomach, resting her head on her hands.

"Well, thanks, I guess… she didn't say anything to anyone did she?" Ed asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Winry looked back at him curiously. Ed blinked, but shook his head.

"Nothing." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Winry raised an eyebrow at him but didn't bother him about it. She started to hum a song Ed didn't recognize, but it seemed to put him at ease. He started tracing transmutation circles on her back with his right arm, which he always seemed to be forgetting wasn't automail anymore. Winry's humming stopped. "Don't stop, that's my favorite song." Ed complained. He'd never even heard the song before. Winry giggled and kept humming.

_It makes me smile because you said it best,_

_I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west._

_Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you,_

_Cause you favorite shade is navy blue._

They stayed like that for a while, content, Winry humming Ed's new favorite song and Ed tracing circles on Winry's back.

"…Hey Win."

"Yeah?"

"…What song is that?" Ed asked. Winry laughed and rolled onto her back, putting her hands behind her head and looking up at him with a smirk.

"I knew you didn't know what it was." she shook her head. Ed shrugged.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it." he grumbled and laid down next to her on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he looked at her. Winry looked at him from the corner of her eye and tugged the hair-tie out of his hair, letting it fall loose over his shoulders. Ed blinked but didn't say anything.

"It's the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little." Winry replied finally.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own._

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone._

_(Oh, but you'll survive.)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay._

_(Bombs away…bombs away…)_

"Oh…" Ed seemed like a jerk for not remembering that, but couldn't remember a time when he'd heard the lullaby in the first place. He tried to wrack his brain for a memory but couldn't seem to place it. "… Did she sing it to us that time we fell asleep in front of the fire place when we were little?" He asked. Winry nodded, tugging her ponytail out and redoing it looser. Stray pieces of hair stuck out but it didn't seem to bother her. "Oh… you hum it better." Ed mumbled under his breath. Winry stood up and stretched, giggling slightly.

"Thank you, I think." she walked over to her closet and pulled out a big t-shirt and threw it over her head. "When do you think you're leaving?" she asked. Ed blinked.

"…How did you know we're leaving soon?" he sighed. Winry turned around and smiled at him.

"You're not the kind of person to just sit around, Ed. Even if you did give up your alchemy." she slid her pants off her legs and pulled on a pair of comfortable shorts. "…and I overheard you talking to Al about it." she admitted. She sat down next to him and looked at him expectantly.

"Well… since Al's getting stronger he'll be wanting to leave soon. He wants to go to Xing." Ed smiled slightly. "Our goal is a hard one, but not impossible." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Winry was about to ask him what their goal was exactly, but decided if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

"Be sure to tell me when you're ready to leave so I can check up your automail." she patted his foot encouragingly. Ed looked at her hand for a moment with a blank expression.

"Didn't you just…?" he looked up at her insistent eyes and sighed. "I guess if I'm going farther away I'll have to get tougher automail huh? Alright. I'll tell you." he huffed. Winry smiled and gave him a hug before kicking him out of her room for the night, because no matter how close they'd gotten some things never changed.

_Circle me and the needles move gracefully,_

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North._

_Risk it all I'll catch you if you fall,_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home._

* * *

**There you go. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Lemon Drop Martini

**AN: So apparently I take out my frustration on FMA fanfics. This is another post-manga fic, so if you haven't read the last chapter it'd be a really nice time to do that. It's just another drabble-y thing.**

**Or not, I guess it doesn't spoil much, it's kinda what's to be expected. The only thing that spoils it is the fact that I'm saying that it's a spoiler. Sorry aha**

**_Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, I do not. Etta James owns the song I used near the end there. It's called At Last. Oldies song, I love it lol._**

* * *

Winry sighed as she tapped her glass of champagne and looked around the room full of people. It was just another one of… _those_ parties. No one really knew exactly what it was celebrating, but Winry knew. They said it was celebrating the anniversary of overcoming the conspiracy in the military, but that was just a simple, plain way of putting it. It was a lot more complex than they made it sound. _The homunculus, Father, the coup de tat, the Truth… _Winry ran her finger over the rim of her glass and blew her bangs out of her face; she felt so out of place here. She was all dressed up wearing a fancy dress and high heels in a military congress hall that was set up as a ballroom, when she should be at home looking after Den and Al's cat and working on automail in her pajamas…

"Miss Rockbell. Pleasure to see you." Winry turned around to see Furher Mustang, holding a bright smile in place of his signature smirk.

"Hello Furher. How are you?" she smiled in return and gave him a firm handshake.

"I'm doing well. Extremely behind on paperwork, but don't tell Lieutenant…" he winked at her and looked above the heads of the crowd, as if he was expecting her hawk's eye to be watching him at that very moment. "Would you like a drink?" he asked. Winry shook her head hastily.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I have this." she held her champagne up. Mustang grabbed the glass from her hand and handed it to a random person that walked by him.

"Would you like a drink, Miss Rockbell?" he smiled. Winry frowned at him, but sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of it.

"Sure." she slouched. She followed him over to the bar reluctantly.

"Miss Rockbell!" she jumped as her name was called in a huge masculine voice. She looked up to see Major Armstrong, sparkling and proud as always.

"Major! It's good to see you doing well." Winry giggled. Armstrong whipped something for her to drink at top speed, throwing in a few bartending tricks Winry had never seen before, before putting a delicate looking martini glass in front of her.

"One lemon drop martini with a sugar rim!" he declared loudly. Winry blinked.

"That's my favorite. How did you know?" she looked at him suspiciously but took a sip anyway. She blinked and she smiled. "Major this is amazing!"

"THE ART OF BARTENDING HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" the Major boasted loudly. Winry giggled and took another sip of her martini.

"So Miss Rockbell-"

"Please, call me Winry." Winry waved her hand at Mustang casually.

"…Winry. Um, Edward isn't with you tonight?" Mustang continued. Winry shook her head.

"No, he's still traveling in the West I think. He still hasn't told me what he's up to but I guess he'll tell me when he's ready." she took a large swig of her martini. Mustang raised an eyebrow at her. "I miss him a lot, but I just have to let him do what he wants. I'll be here when he needs me." she smiled and downed the rest of her martini.

"The shrimp is lucky to have such a loyal young woman." Mustang smirked. Winry rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Mm, thanks I suppose. Major, do you think I could-" Armstrong had another martini in front of her before she could even finish her sentence. Winry blinked. "Thank you." she smiled and took a sip of it and sighed.

"You sure are sighing a lot." Winry turned around only to see-

"…Ed?" she rubbed her eyes, as if she was dreaming or hallucinating. Ed grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her eyes.

"Hey hey, you're going to mess up your make-up. I don't ever see you with it on." Ed grabbed the martini from her hand and downed what was left in one gulp. "Aah. This is good. You made this, Major?" he turned to Armstrong, who was standing there sparkling as if he was expecting this moment.

"THE ART OF BARTENDING HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" he boasted. Ed smiled.

"It's perfect. I know it's your favorite, Win." he winked at her. Winry blinked. She was so confused and she didn't know if it was just the situation in general or if it was the alcohol.

"Major can I get another martini?" she turned back towards the bar with her head down, trying to sort her thoughts even though she knew more alcohol wouldn't make it any better. Armstrong set another glass in front of her, and Ed was about to grab it from her, but Winry downed it in one gulp. Ed frowned.

"Thanks for keeping her busy until I got here." he grabbed her hand and led her away from the bar. Mustang snickered and waved at the two, but got knocked lightly over the head with Hawkeye's clipboard.

"…I never promoted you did I?" the Furher asked her.

"Well I was already the Furher's assistant, sir." Hawkeye stated bluntly.

"…Ah."

_At last my love has come along._

_My lonely days are over, and life is like a song._

_Oh, yeah, at last._

"…Have you reached your goal yet?" Winry asked. Ed shook his head as he twirled Winry under his arm.

"I haven't even gotten in contact with Al. But oh well, they say no news is good news." he smiled slightly. Winry rolled her eyes as they rocked back and forth on the dance floor.

"You know I'd be worried sick and be thinking just the opposite." she told him, resting her head on his chest. Ed pushed her bangs out of her face and nodded.

_The skies above are blue._

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers, the night I looked at you._

_I found a dream that I could speak to._

_A dream that I can call my own._

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known._

"So how long are you going to be back?" Winry asked him. Ed sucked in a breath.

"Um, actually…" he hesitated. Winry frowned and looked up at him.

"You need some maintenance don't you?" she hissed. Ed laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Winry shook her head and mumbled under her breath.

"I told you to call! You know how busy I get." she scolded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile._

_Oh, and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven. _

_For you are mine, at last…_

"I guess I'll have to find time to work on it. I hope you don't mind being delayed." Winry kicked him lightly in the shin and wobbled slightly. Ed grabbed her arm and helped keep her on her feet. He snickered.

"Lightweight." he laughed. Winry frowned at him.

"I am not a lightweight!" she complained. She stomped away from him towards the bar. "I'll show you I'm not a lightweight!" Ed froze and ran after her.

"Wait, Win! I was kidding! You don't have to prove yourself!"

* * *

**So yeah. Apparently I love writing drabbles. I hope you liked it. I love reviews. and Rainbows. R&R. Reviews and Rainbows. lol**


End file.
